


Night Owl Club

by akaeve



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeve/pseuds/akaeve
Summary: I suppose you could say this is a tag for "Namesake or No good Deed." Anyway it a little me story so please enjoy. My mother is in a nursing home so some of my ideas and writing has come from the residents.





	1. Chapter 1

Night Owl Club

The cell phone of one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo rang….and rang…and rang…a hand stretched out and grabbed the phone "Hello…" he mumbled answering, and listening.

"Dad, you know what time of night it is?…Yes 1.30am, that is night in my book…ok very, very early morning. What has happened that you need to call me now?…Oh I see," as Tony dragged himself out of bed, and hurriedly dressing, he hurriedly left the apartment.

-oOo-

"LJ, yes I'm up. I got a bit of the boat that just won't settle, but what's up? You ain't sick…no I see…give me five," as Gibbs shut his cell and turning, ran up the basement stairs.

-oOo-

Gibbs arrived at the Retirement Home almost simultaneously as Fornell.

"Tobias, didn't expect to see you here," Jethro said, as he saw L.J. wave and now walk towards them.

"I didn't expect to see you here either. My aunt Jemima called me…arsenic and old lace…mustn't let Abby meet her…you know lace fingerless gloves," as he twitched his fingers. "She used to drink like a fish and has a dead pan face due to the Parkinson's. Her eyes and face give nothing away…a real poker face."

"So do we know what has really happened?" as Gibbs now spotted a LEO, "Officer, Gibbs NCIS," as he flashed his ID, "And Agent Fornell, FBI," as Tobias flashed his. "We both got calls from residents… something about a death."

"Yeah and since this is a retirement home they probably have deaths every day, but this is going to be different isn't it?" Fornell now snarled.

"Sirs, an Anthony DiNozzo also tried that. Said his father was a resident and that he was NCIS, not the father… himself."

"So he is, and his father Anthony DiNozzo Senior is a resident. I got a call from LJ Moore. And…"

"My aunt Jemima called me, so can we cut the crap and get a move on," Tobias began to shiver.

"Of course, the ME is already here," the officer replied.

"Who's the M.E.?" Gibbs began to ask, "Anyone we know, I mean is he local hospital or is he the home based M.E.?

"Locum….Dr Donald Mallard RAMC, moonlighting, the resident ME has a calicivirus, a norovirus…Norwalk virus to be precise, related to the ribonucleic acid viruses that cause acute viral gastroenteritis, stomach flu for the uninitiated. I have my name on call, if and when I am needed, and of course, can attend. Good evening Jethro."

"Oh this is just wonderful," Fornell muttered, "A full NCIS team, it must be serious."

"Haha very funny Fornell, but you notice we are missing McGee, and Abby," Tony now replied joining the group, his father in tow.

"OK, an almost full NCIS so am I Probie?" Tobias muttered.

"So Duks can you tell us anything…..something," Gibbs began to ask when he heard a familiar voice shout.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," they all turned to see Abby running, as well as she could, in her boots.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" Gibbs queried.

"Sister Mary called, she is one of the nuns who help here, but how did you all find out?" now surveying the group.

"L.J.," Gibbs replied looking at Leroy.

"Dad," Tony answered pointing at Senior.

"Aunt Jemima," as Fornell pointed over his shoulder, to the sweet old lady who was waving from the porch wearing black lace fingerless gloves, Abby waved back in hers.

"Bad move Ms Scuito," Tobias added as Jemima wandered over to join the throng.

"Ducky, what is going on?" Jethro continued to ask.

"LCDR Cassandra Somerville, RN Nurse Corps, United States, Retired, otherwise known Sandra Sommers, to the staff and residents," Dr Mallard began to say, "Found dead in the laundry room."

"Told you, it's a retirement home, always deaths," Fornell continued to mutter.

"Quite Agent Fornell, but not when you are only 45 years of age and found with a knife through your ribcage, it makes it quite a different kind of death, I must say it was a very clean wound," Ducky now replied smiling at his joke, " Laundry…clean…but if you will excuse me gentlemen, and ladies," as he lifted his fedora slightly, "I think, that since Cassandra is Navy, and Retired, it becomes an NCIS case, does it not Jethro?" looking at Gibbs who just shrugged and nodded.

Then all Gibbs could do was watch Ducky walk to the waiting vehicle, and giving directions to the driver, they drove in the direction of the Navy Yard.

"Now what?" DiNozzo Senor asked.

"Could get you a conference room Leroy, if you want to start the investigation now?" L.J. replied.

"I'm getting hungry, it's all this standing around, any chance of something to eat?" Tony asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Coffee would be nice," Tobias shivered.

"The night owl club will be in full swing, you'll get something there," L.J. replied.

"Night owl club?" Abby enquired, "Cool, is that like the Harry Potter owl club?" as she slipped her arm through LJ's.

"No, I'll explain when we get there," he replied.

"One thing L.J. what were you and Tony's dad doing up at this time of night?" Jethro now questioned, his caffeine level dropping fast.

"Morning, Boss, very early morning," as Tony correct him.

"Ok morning."

"A poker game was about to start, and if I don't referee, a fight is liable to break out. You have no idea what the old dears can get up to," L.J. replied.

"And I like to keep my hand in," Senior replied, as he now offered Aunt Jemima his arm as they walked back to the main door of the home, Abby's arm still through L.J.'s and Aunt Jemima strolling to the door in the arm of DiNozzo Senior.

-oOo-

The "team", now sitting in a side room of a general hall; the glass panels looking out or was it into the room. A table was against the wall and it was dressed with plates of sandwiches, savouries and small cakes. Tony had helped himself to a rather large collection of food which he was now reluctantly sharing. Aunt Jemima had decided that late night T.V. was better fun than sitting with Fornell and had gone back to her room.

"Go get your own," he muttered as Fornell now pinched, before wandering off for his own plate.

"What is this?" Abby enquired, taking a sandwich and pointing through the glass.

"The Night Owl Club," L.J. replied. "It's for the dementia patients, the ones that sleep all day and then up all night, if they could sleep at night it would be fine, but they turn night into day, and…"

"Day into night," Abby smiled, "Yes I think we all are a bit like that," smiling at Gibbs.

"Ok let's get back on track," as he saw Tobias return, "No coffee?"

"Go get your own I only got one pair of hands," Fornell snarled as they saw Abby rise and troop out the room only to return with two coffees, passing them to Gibbs.

"Thank you Abbs, but L.J. you don't have dementia?"

"No Leroy… told you I referee the poker games, all hell can be let loose."

"Dad?" as Tony looked at his father.

"Junior as I said, I like to keep my hand in, and since we had that discussion…remember… about me staying at your place, Gibbs gave me the name of this place, and L.J. here put in a good word for me, and may I say Agent Fornell, your aunt Jemima is a very attractive woman."

"One hand on my aunt and you're dead," Fornell spluttered.

"Oi, so there was a poker game on?" Gibbs questioned bringing everyone back on topic.

"Yes," L.J. replied.

"Have to ask," Tony asked through mouthfuls of pastry, "MMMmmm these savouries are to die for, which begs to wonder if that was why Cassandra was killed," as everyone glared at him, "No, what do you play for…matches."

"Junior, that is rather foolish, you really want the place to burn down?"

L.J. smiled, "Tony, they play with Monopoly money, and sometimes they play with food in more ways than one," as they now saw Tony put the cookie back on the plate and shove it away, "But don't worry, not with what is out there," as Abby promptly snatched the cookie and munched into it.

"Right, so until we have a full autopsy report from Ducky there really isn't anything we can do until tomorrow, but I want the crime scene check out now and sealed off. Can I ask you," as he looked at LJ and then at Senior, "To guard the laundry if possible?"

"Not possible, it runs 24/7 and there will be some backlog and smell if we do," L.J. answered.

"Ok we need to do it now, you both up to it?" as Gibbs looked at Tony and then Abbs, who both smiled and nodded, "Ok I got kit in the trunk, always carry it," as he threw his keys at Tony, who jumped up and left the room, hurriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony returned with a rucksack and dropped it on the table.

"Where is Sister Mary?" he heard Gibbs ask of Abby.

"She went to comfort some of the residents," she replied.

"OK…DiNozzo don't sit down again, away with Abby and do what I pay you to do," Gibbs now ordered.

"You, Boss?"

"Going to ask LJ some questions on the laundry set up."

"On it Boss," as the two left the room.

"I'll go and see how Jemima is, make sure she's not too traumatised," as Senior rose and headed for the door.

"Warning you DiNozzo," Fornell snarled.

"Warning heeded," as Senior smiled back.

"Ok LJ, need to find out a bit about the laundry, who runs, time starting and finishing, routine that sort of thing."

"In the order you asked, Chinese workers…"

"Now why did I not think of that," Tobias muttered, "Chinese mafia."

Gibbs and LJ glared at Fornell, who just grabbed a cookie and began to munch into it.

"Leroy, 4 workers, they work 12 to 8…"

"But Sandra was found 12.30, where were they?"

"Please Leroy let me continue," as LJ kind of reprimanded Gibbs. "When they come in, they go round the floors and collect the bags in trolleys and then take to a central collection point for sorting."

"Why?" Fornell now ventured.

"There are different kinds of "laundry". The evening staff "bag and tag" or colour code, so they know what needs to be boiled or just ordinary washes," LJ began to say.

"How long does this usually take?" Gibbs continued.

"Usually about an hour."

"Why different colour codes," Fornell now asked, this time eating a savoury.

"Tobias…in the home we have different…how do I put this…types of hygiene. You know incontinence or sickness," as he looked at Fornell who sort of spat the food into a paper towel.

"So the bags are opened and sorted?" he offered.

"Yes, into piles for the machines, anything from cold to boil wash. Two machines for sheets and towels, one for residents' everyday clothes, one for staff overalls, and two spare machines."

"These machines big?" Fornell asked thinking of the one he had.

"Industrial…as are the tumble driers."

"LJ back to times?" Gibbs prompted.

"Usually start 1ish, cycles anything between 80-100 minutes , tumble dry, iron and back to the residents for 7.00am. Then they tidy up and leave to do it all over again the next night."

"So who did find the body?" Gibbs now asked.

"Ella, one of the dementia patients, she seemingly was playing hide and seek with some of the other patients."

"And how do we go about interviewing them?" Fornell began to wonder.

"With great difficulty, they live in worlds of their own," LJ answered.

"One last thing you said runs 24/7, what happens during the day?" Gibbs now asked.

"There are small domestic machines as well as the big ones. These do kitchen whites, towels, curtains usually general housekeeping duties," as he saw Gibbs nod.

-oOo-

In the laundry Tony and Abby were finding it hard without the body. All they could do was take some pictures of the crime scene. The Chinese were trying to explain they needed to get on. Luckily there was no staining on the surrounding laundry.

"What did Ducky say…a knife…I suppose we should take a walk to the kitchen and see if any knives are missing," Tony said.

"Shows how tired you are Tony, of course there is a knife missing it was in Sandra's chest."

"So it will be with Ducky?" as he called the ME.

"Know something Tony for a Special Field Agent you can be so stupid sometimes," as she turned to the door.

The pair made their way back to the room, to see the three men still talking.

"Boss, done what we can do, I called Ducky and yes he has the knife which he assured me has been "bagged and tagged."

"Ok let's go and get a couple of hours sleep. We'll come back tomorrow. We need to get some interviews and we will probably need the warden's agreement as well as the residents families," as he saw LJ nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ducky had been up all night, no make that, from very early morning to breakfast time. The autopsy had not shown any immediate concerns. No puncture marks, just the catering knife between the third and fourth rib, into the heart. It had a slight upward slant so either the murderer was sitting, or was smaller than Cassandra, the nurse standing at 5 foot 7 inches. Was the murderer sitting in a wheel chair? He was wondering if Delilah could help in that area.

"Sorry I'm late Dr Mallard," as Jimmy gushed into autopsy, "I had to get Victoria seen to. My, I never thought that a child that small, could move that quickly, she was over the front door before you could say hold me back," he added laughing, "But Doctor what do we have here?" as he looked at the body.

"Cassandra Somerville, RN Nurse Corps, retired," Ducky began to say, "Otherwise known Sandra Sommers, murdered last night at the retirement home where Leroy Moore and Tony's dad reside…as I was the on call, locum ME and Sandra is Navy I claimed the body. Agent Gibbs was called by LJ, Anthony by his father, Agent Fornell had got a call too, and then Abby arrived."

"Abby?" Jimmy quizzed, "Nope got me there."

"Sister Mary called her."

"Of course Sister Mary, I had forgotten she was the Nun there. But Doctor Mallard the murder weapon as I see a stab wound?" as Jimmy pointed.

"Bagged and tagged, waiting for it to be taken to Abby, I'm not sure she is in yet, I know…" as they heard the autopsy doors slide open and Abby appear.

"Ducky you have the knife I believe?"

"Abigail…I most certainly do, it is just on that tray," pointing to a metal tray, "I was going to ask Mr Palmer to bring to you but since you have come to me, here you are. How may I ask is Fornell's aunt?"

"Jemima? Last I saw of her, she was getting cosy with Tony's dad," she replied smiling.

"Agent Fornell has an aunt?" Jimmy now questioned, "Well, well."

"Quite Mr Palmer, but now if you could or would excuse me, I will leave you in charge, I am going to retire for a few hours' sleep," as Ducky now made a move to get his coat.

-oOo-

Later that day in the bullpen, Tim was not a happy camper, he had wondered where everyone was all morning, Ellie had just shrugged her shoulders. When Tony came in well after lunch Tim had demanded some answers.

"What, who, where, when why and how? And you never called me," he complained.

"Oh yes Tim, the 6W's, well…what … a murder, where…Dad's retirement home, who…Cassandra Somerville, when…very late last night, how…a knife through the chest and finally why Timmy, that is for us to solve,

"Why was I not called?" he pleaded.

"You have family there?" Tony enquired.

"No."

"I rest my case," Tony answered from his seat.

"You still had fun," Tim pouted.

"Not fun Probie, but the night owl club was good, but maybe you could ask Gibbs nicely if you can come along", as he saw Gibbs appear with for Fornell. "Afternoon Boss, just updating Tim on the case."

"Good,… McGee… Ducky wants Delilah here."

"What? Why? When? Where?"

"Here we go again," Tony sighed looking at Ellie.

"Autopsy ASAP," Gibbs announced.

"DiNozzo, back to retirement home, with Ellie and Tim."

"What about Delilah, I need to get her here."

"McGee, you have a cell don't you?" as he saw Tim nod, "Well call her."

"Are you not coming with us," Ellie asked looking at Gibbs and Fornell.

"Got to see Abby first," came the reply.

-oOo-

"Gibbs, ok the fresh prints on the knife handle were Sandra's, where she must have tried to pull out. It would appear we also have the chef's prints, which I would say correct as it's his knife."

"So the chef did it?"

"Not so fast Gibbs, I did also get traces of latex."

"Latex?" as Fornell quizzed.

"Yes latex as in gloves, and being a retirement home there are boxes and boxes of them," Abby smiled at the two.

"Great," Fornell muttered.

"Come on Tobias we need to speak to the manager re garbage," as Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek, turned and walked to the door.

"Do I not get one, Fornell," as she turned her cheek to him.

"Don't push your luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs and Fornell sat in the manager's office. She was looking flustered and tired.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. As you may, or may not be aware, the majority of our garbage is sent or has been sent by now, to be incinerated. All toxic waste is sent early morning. This includes incontinence pads and all gloves. We can't afford to have items that might cause an outbreak of something nasty. And even if I did agree I can't or won't ask or allow my staff to do such a thing, as you asked one pair of gloves in dozens. Now if you will excuse me I need to get on with my job. It is bad enough that I have a murder on my hands, you have no idea how this will affect the home, I have no idea how many of our residents may leave, either taken from us by their families or finding a different retirement home. So if you don't mind."

Gibbs asked if it would be alright if he and his team could talk to some of the residents and the staff.

"Evening and night staff won't be back until later this afternoon, but certainly the day staff might help. One thing Agent Gibbs," as the manager now rose looking at the two, "Just don't upset my residents, they live in their own worlds you have to be careful, but sometimes they are lucid," as she watched the two rise thank her and leave the room.

"That went better than I thought," Fornell replied.

-oOo-

The retirement home was a five level affair. The top two floors let out to "retirement needs" like Senior and LJ. Third floor was more the "care" needs, while the second was dementia patients and the first floor, the hospice and hospital wards, the ground floor being for the offices, and had a small chapel. The basement held the refuse, air conditioning equipment and the pipes as well as a small mortuary. Sandra had been found in the laundry on the second floor.

Gibbs and Fornell made their way to a small sitting room where his team was waiting.

"Manager says ok to question the residents, see if they saw or heard anything, but we need to just see the charge nurse."

"And get through the door," Fornell muttered looking at the keypad.

"Big button in red says press for assistance," Tony pointed.

"So how did Ella get out the door and make her way to the laundry?" Gibbs asked.

"Someone left a door open?" Fornell replied.

"All the doors are hinged to self-close shut, so either Ella knows something or…"

"Or maybe she knows who did it, a friend," Tony added.

Gibbs pressed the button. They waited for assistance. A harassed care assistant opened the door.

"The manager said you were going to pop down, please come in, everyone is in the day room, well that is unless they are sleeping in and will be up later, been up all night at the Night Owl Club."

Gibbs thanked her, and followed her to the dayroom which was large and bright. The team looked about, where to start.

"Some of the residents don't get many visitors so don't be afraid if they come over and pick you out. Oh and some can spot an ex-serviceman at 100 paces, as they saw a woman pushing a trolley, make a beeline for Gibbs.

"Tea?" she asked passing him a small plastic dolls cup and saucer, Gibbs took the saucer, as they watched her now pick up a plate and offer it to him.

"Cake?" as Gibbs declined the imaginary cake on the plate, Fornell stifled a laugh.

"Claudia…" the care assistant gently said taking Claudia's arm.

"That's my name who wants to know?" as Claudia now shook her arm away and wandered off to the kitchen area.

"Sorry about that."

Gibbs just smiled, "We were wondering if it was possible to speak to Ella and some of the other residents who were at the club last night?"

"Sure, that would be Ella, Lillabett, Sallie and of course Jessie, she wouldn't miss the club, loves L.J. and the poker games, oh and I think you might find Maggie was there last night," as she pointed out a very well coiffured woman sitting upright looking at Gibbs. "You have to remember that some of our residents don't get many visitors. Their families find it too distressing or they just don't find the time, so any visitors is good… good therapy."

Fornell and Gibbs thanked the assistant, but as Gibbs looked about he noticed that his agents seemed to have already been befriended.

"Ok, I'll take Lillabett," Tobias grumbled, noticing that Maggie was waving at Gibbs.

"See her over there," as Ellie looked at a woman with very black hair, "She's a mole," unsure why Sallie thought a mole.

"A mole?"

"Shhh…she'll hear you and tell," Sallie replied behind her hand.

"Tell who?" Ellie asked gently watching as Sallie pointed to the ceiling.

"Them downstairs," Sallie whispered.

Tony was, in the meantime, trying to interview, Jessie, who pointed across to Ellie. "She's a spy you know?"

"Who ? Ellie?"

"No silly…Sallie, you don't tell her anything, and as for her," now pointing to Myra who was dancing and singing with ear buds in, "She works for the Kremlin. I heard her talking to someone called…Rasputin."

"Never," was all Tony could say.

"Yes she was singing "Da da Rasputin, lover of the Russian Queen."

"Not mean Ra ra?" Tony ventured.

"I know what I heard."

Tim was having as much fun; Ella had informed him that by eating the sprinklies off a donut you could see in the dark.

"And this helps how?" as Tim looked to Gibbs for help, he saw Gibbs talking to Maggie who could only be described as twinset and pearls.

Meanwhile, Fornell was talking to Lillabett who was sitting hugging herself swaying back and forward, whimpering.

"What's wrong" Tobias ventured.

"Potatoes. They sent the wrong ones…too big…should have been small."

"So you sent them back," Tobias replied in all innocence.

Lillabett looked at Fornell and pulled a face, "Nah, cut them up stupid," as she rose and walked away.

"Ask a stupid question Tobias?" Gibbs now asked as he approached.

"Not sure, but I now know how to get small potatoes, but what about you and twinset there?"

"Lovely lady bit like Ducky's mother, but as forgetful as anything, but she did mention that last night there was a commotion and all the staff hurried away."

"Great so can we now go talk to someone sane?" Tobias requested.

"Sane, like who? I was thinking the staff, as the evening should be coming on soon."

"You call working here sane?" Tobias questioned, as he saw Gibbs walk away to speak to the ward nurse, who indicated that Gibbs and the team follow her to a small sitting room.

"You have to realise," as the nurse indicated they be seated, "We have 8 staff on during the early evening and then late evening we reduce to 6. Why?" seeing the look in Gibbs eyes, "Well they should be asleep or at the Night Owl Club, but last night we had a cardiac arrest on the lower floor."

"Could the staff there not attend?" Fornell asked.

"In a normal situation yes but they were short staffed there is a rather nasty norovirus going about, so they were 3 short."

"What time would you say this was?" Gibbs asked, "And where or what was Sandra doing?"

"Nurse Sommers, is one of our trained cardiac nurses and was first on the scene, about 11.30pm, unfortunately the patient died, there was nothing Sandra or the doctor could do."

"So what happened then?" Tony asked.

"Sandra asked for some down time, she knew the deceased, it was a Commanding Officer."

"One last question," Gibbs asked, "The staff on last night, how many of them on contract or are they agency?"

"We have a mixture, but it was the agency staff that didn't turn up."

Gibbs rose and thanked the nurse for her assistance.

Fornell turned and facing the nurse asked, "I know that the dementia floor is free access to families and they know the entrance code, has this been changed from last night?"

"I assure you it has," she replied.

As the team followed the nurse to the door, and she punched in a code, the door opened, and the team walked out the ward.

"What was all that about?" Gibbs asked Tobias as they all walked to the elevator.

"Families have a free policy to visit, they know the key-code…I know Gibbs, but I couldn't try the code. If it had been changed I would have looked a right idiot. As it was, it has been."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back in the bullpen, something was bothering Gibbs as he looked at Fornell who was munching into a burger and fries, the team had got a takeaway, ready to discuss next move.

"Your aunt doesn't have dementia. How come you know the access code? Gibbs asked.

"She plays poker doesn't she, bet DiNozzo's dad know the code too, and LJ. How you expect them to get in to play?"

"Ring the doorbell?" Gibbs ventured chewing on a piece of pizza."What we gonna do now?" Tony spluttered on a piece of salami off the pizza.

"Thought we could go back tonight, join in the poker games. I know you'd like that Tobias, and of course we will ask Abby, I know she loves a good couple of hands, I'll call her," as he called her.

-oOo-

The group arrived at the retirement home refreshed around 10.30 pm, Gibbs had told them all to get some rest and change. L.J. and Senior were waiting to greet them.

"Hope the food's up to scratch, and where is Jemima?" Tobias enquired looking about and then staring at Senior.

"In her room, she said there was a programme on the TV she wanted to watch but would join us later," Senior replied.

L.J. ushered the group in the front door, "Could you all please sign the visitor's book. Not trying to catch people out, but health and safety, in case of fire evacuation, we need to know the body count," as Gibbs nodded in approval.

The Night Owl Club was starting to fill up, Sallie recognised Ellie immediately and shuffled over to her using her walking frame, "Hello, you come to see me or are you spying again?" she whispered.

"Come to see you and see if you can tell me what's going on," Ellie whispered back.

"Well ,get me some tea and cake, we'll sit over there and watch shall we," as Sallie pointed to a pair of seats.

Tony found Jessie sitting stroking a toy cat, "Hi, I had a cat once, it sort of adopted me…left after a while."

Jessie looked at Tony, "It's not real you know, but if you stroke its back you can feel it purr," grabbing Tony's hand and letting him touch the toy cat; it did in fact feel like it was purring.

"How you do that?" Tony asked.

"Batteries," a young male nurse whispered as he passed.

"Ella ella, eh eh eh", sang Myra as she passed Tim and Ella.

"I know who I am stupid," she shouted at Myra, "And this is my friend…what's your name again?"

"Tim," Tim answered, looking around wondering where Gibbs was.

"Ella, ella, under my umbrella," Myra continued to sing laughing to herself.

"Myra, it's not raining so why would I want to be under your 'brella?" Ellie shouted before turning back to Tim. "Now did you bring me donuts so I can eat the sprinklies and see in the dark?"

Tim shook his head, "Sorry, but why do sprinklies help you see in the dark? I usually pick them off."

"No wonder you are blind then, sprinklies brighten up the world, and help you see better."

"Ella, were you here the night Sandra died?" Tim began to ask.

"Course, I ain't going anywhere…they lock you in you know."

"I mean…were you playing poker, at the club?"

"In the club is she?" pointing to Ellie.

"Ella, what can you remember about the night Sandra died? You found her in the laundry room," Tim continued gently.

"Laundry? I don't do laundry, some foreign lady does it for me."

Tim shook his head; he was getting no-where. He looked for Gibbs or at least help.

As Gibbs and Fornell stood surveying the room, Claudia sided up to Gibbs, and again offered him "Tea?" from a tiny cup and saucer. "Cake?" she asked again offering an empty plate, Gibbs took them and thanked her as he watched her turn to Tobias. "Do you know," she said looking at Fornell, "You remind me of my late husband."

"I'm sorry, when did he die?" Tobias enquired.

"Oh he isn't dead, just always late," as she walked away pushing her trolley.

"Asked for that one Tobias," Gibbs laughed as he placed the children's tea-set down on a nearby table.

"Now what?"

"Let's go look at the laundry," as Gibbs turned, and on finding a nurse asked if they could go and inspect the laundry, the crime scene and maybe ask a few questions.

-oOo-

"Mess…party for one of the residents…cook made cakes…all icing and sparkly stuff…the kitchen cloths needed boiled, chocolate worse than shit," the little woman replied.

The laundry was immaculate, someone had been cleaning well, but something caught Gibbs eye, a tiny spot of something sparkly lay in a corner. He took a glove from his jacket pocket, and a wooden splint from his wallet, and scooping up the evidence, placed in a bag.

"What was that?" Fornell asked puzzled.

"Going to give to Abby she'll find out for us," as he thanked the Chinese woman and left.

Back in the Night Owl Club they saw L.J., Senior, Abby and Jemima seated round a table with another two residents.

L.J. was indeed supervising or acting as referee, as they approached the table.

"Cheating, that's a dead man's hand, and there is no way", Jemima replied.

"The hand Wild Bill Hickok was holding when he was shot to death, yep," said Abby, "And American Airlines.

"Used to work for them," Barnie replied.

As Jemima mucked the rags she looked at Abby, "You got cowboys?"

"Yep, got the suicide king," she replied smiling

"Well I got pictures," Barnie added.

"Gin," Harry shouted as he placed his hand royal flush on the table.

"See cheating in more ways than one; bet he has aces up his sleeve. L.J. check," Jemima shouted.

"Make mine a double," they heard a voice shout from the corner, "I like gin," as Maggie dozed off again.

"See Leroy, fights if I don't referee. Come on Harry how many cards are you holding?"

"None L.J., I put my cards on the table," as he held his hands up in the air.

Gibbs and Fornell just shook their heads. Gibbs looked around to see Ellie and Sallie chatting. Tim and Tony were sitting together eating and chatting, Gibbs eye twitched, this was not what you got paid for, as he walked over to the lads.

"Well?"

"Ella is still going on about sprinklies and how they let her see in the dark," Tim sighed.

"Jessie can't remember anything, which isn't surprising…her dementia," Tony answered.

"Well, that was fun," Abby said as she joined the group.

"Abby I got something for you to identify," as he waved the evidence bag at her.

"Cool."

"I think we may need to come back tomorrow," as he indicated to Ellie it was time to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abby had got in early, very early; the want to see what Gibbs had found was too much of a pull. As always, Gibbs had arrived before her and she found the bag with a note. He would be back soon, he was returning to his house, to wake Tobias who was sleeping off the best of his bourbon.

Tim, Tony and Ellie were like "half shut knives" Ducky had said as he passed through the bullpen looking for Gibbs.

"He went home," Tim muttered.

"Not like Jethro, are you sure? Did he say what time he would be back?" Ducky enquired.

"Dunno," Tony replied from behind his screen, his neck strained back, his head leaning on the back of his chair.

"I don't know where they get their energy from," Ellie sighed, her head resting on her desk.

"Tell me, what is wrong with you all? From what I see, we could have a leak of carbon monoxide. I must see the Director and mention, maybe we need maintenance to check," he continued as he turned to walk up the stairs. The elevator pinged and Gibbs strode in, coffee in hand, followed by Fornell.

"Morning," Fornell growled at the team.

"Morning," they moaned.

"Duks, what can I do for you this morning?" Gibbs questioned, sitting at his desk, sipping the coffee.

"Oh yes, firstly what is wrong with your team, do I have to give them a medical?"

"Nope," as Gibbs looked at Dr Mallard, "Late night…"

"Early morning," Tony answered not looking over, "Very early morning."

"We went to the home…joined the Night Owl Club…it was kinda fraught," Fornell added.

"Ahh yes, I remember when I used to visit mother…not only were my conversations with her a tad fraught, it was the other residents that also caused problems. Being a doctor they thought I had come to examine them…I remember one old lady, Cynthia, she was forever taking her stockings off…wanted to show me her bunions."

"Duks…what have you come to tell me?" Gibbs asked looking the good Doctor in the eye.

"Oh yes, poor Mr Palmer is now a pin cushion. Delilah has confirmed that either the murderer was a midget or indeed in a wheel chair, the trajectory of the blade pointing upwards," as he proceeded to enact, "Now if you are sure that you are only suffering from lack of sleep, I will return to the bowels of the building," looking at the half asleep team.  
"Hey loosen up," Gibbs shouted at his team, they all jumped to attention. "What have you found…anything?" he demanded.

"We have nothing from the residents, they can't remember what they had for breakfast let alone the night of the murder," Tony replied.

"Ok so we take a different angle, we need to find and ID all the staff…"

"Gibbs, a lot are agency as well as contracted staff," Ellie moaned.

"So find out all agency staff who have worked there in the past 12 months. Well what are you standing about doing, get on it," Gibbs continued as he now rose, "Tobias, find out from your side any deaths in the past say 2 years, in retirement homes…I don't mean death deaths, I mean suspicious or even murders." Gibbs' cell rang, he looked at the caller.

"Where you going," Fornell enquired, watching Gibbs rise from his seat.

"That was Abby, so going to see her."

-oOo-

Gibbs entered the lab and looked at Abby who was smiling the Abby smile.

"What's so amusing?"

"Glitter…Gibbs…edible glitter and sprinklies."

"Edible glitter?

"Or lustre dust, not to be confused with honey dust…not that you know anything about that sort of thing do you?"

"Abby…"

"Edible glitter is made from starch based products that can be easily digested by the body," she continued, "And we seem to have a couple of gold balls as well. Gibbs, where did you get these?"

"The laundry, little Chinese woman said a party for one of the residents…I think we need to go back and find out some more about this party."

"Cool, can I come too?"

"Nope," as he kissed her cheek and left the lab.

Back in the bullpen he found the team and Fornell arguing, about who had first go of the remote.

"Age before beauty," Ellie had smiled sweetly at Fornell.

"Was thinking, more brawn before brains," as he looked at Tony.

"Oi, do any of you have any information or are you all just passing the buck…Tobias? as Gibbs looked at Fornell.

"No suspicious deaths, deaths yes, suspicious no."

"Bishop?"

"Too many agency staff to fully cross reference."

"McGee?"

"Again contracted staff, although loyal, too many."

"So nothing?" as Gibbs looked at his team.

"Boss," Tony began to say, "What if we are looking in the wrong direction, mayb we shouldn't be looking at the staff, maybe we should be looking at Sandra."

"You mean," as he looked Tony in the eye, before nodding, "Find out where she served, who she worked with," as he looked at the team, "Well …get on with it…oh and I want you all back there at the home later, seemingly there was a party for one of the residents, and they had cakes with glittery stuff and gold balls."

-oOo-

Later that afternoon, the team and Fornell, had returned to the home, they were just in-time, a nurse informed them, that "tea and cake" was in the offing, and that Mr DiNozzo senior was waiting for them in the ground floor day room.

"Wow," Tony replied, "Sign me up here anytime," as he looked at his father, "You never told me you get three square meals a day, with snacks during and then into the evening."

"Actually Junior, I don't, unless I pay extra, as you realise now, I have what is called a "studio apartment" I am supposed to fend for myself, but I have been known to have afternoon tea with Jemima."

"Warned you DiNozzo," Tobias growled.

"Oi, can we stop the bickering," Gibbs requested, "Let's go and find out more about this party, where was it, who was there, and who it was for?" as he signed the visitors book and headed for the elevator.

The dementia floor was a hive of activity. Claudia spied Gibbs and wobbled over pushing her trolley, "Would offer you tea and cake but they," as she pointed to the carers, "Are on duty today, I only serve when it's the maid's day off," as she smiled and wobbled away.

Jessie approached Tony; today she was trailing a toy dog on a lead, "Hello, have you come to take Rover and me for a walk?" Tony smiled, and replied, "Actually come for some tea and cake."

"Ok," as she walked away pulling Rover behind her.

Tim looked about for Ella, while Tobias was hoping that Lillabett was busy with potatoes or something, while Ellie saw Sallie snoozing in a corner, the three of them felt safe, for now.

Myra passed singing "Will you have some tea, at the theatre with me?"

"Who sang that again?" Tony whispered to Ellie.

"That's right son, Who, great 60's group, just My generation , and I love, Who are you? and I for one, Won't get fooled again, " as she laughed at Tony and then added "So I'm not marrying you, but who did you say you were?"

"That one is not as daft as she makes out," Tony replied, "Maybe she does work for the Kremlin."

A nurse came over and asked if they would like tea at the table at the window. Gibbs replied that he really wanted to ask about the party that was on the day Sandra died, and where it was held. The nurse replied that she had been on duty and the party was for Mabel upstairs, she had been 80years young. Gibbs was puzzled, had anyone from this floor attended. Oh yes Ella had,…she had only been on the dementia floor for six months, Ella had originally been in residence on the care floor.

"Looks like we have our tea, and cake, and then go and visit upstairs," as he saw Claudia start to wobble towards him smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The care floor was so much different from the dementia floor. The residents could come and go within reason. There were no locked doors, "At the moment they remember to come back. They are, allowed to access the gardens, and because some have mobility problems we do not allow them to leave the premises without assistance."

Gibbs asked if Ellie could maybe chat with Mabel, just to get her version of the evening, and could Tim and Tony possibly have a look about, get the lie of the land so to speak. The floor nurse said that room 13 was vacant if the boys wanted to see the facilities. Gibbs thanked her and as she showed Fornell and himself to her office, more private, away from prying ears.

"So Ella came to Mabel's party, how did she get here?" Gibbs asked the nurse.

"She was brought up by wheelchair; it was quicker than trying to let her exhaust herself by walking."

"The cake…or cakes…what were they like? Fornell now asked.

"Small cakes, with icing and glitter; also a big cake which chef made, so it could be cut up and distributed around the residents and guests."

"It is this knife we would like to concentrate on," Gibbs began to say. "It would appear to be the one used to murder Sandra. The chef has a watertight alibi and he said that he left the knife with the cake ready for the party."

"Are you suggesting that one of the staff or residents took the knife and used it?" the nurse now questioned.

"Ma'am, in our job we have to investigate all avenues, and since the only fingerprints on the knife were the chef's, and as I said, he has a watertight alibi, then we have to consider this option," Gibbs continued.

"Let me think…the chef did bring a knife up with the cake…but when we went to cut the cake, it wasn't there…I assumed, as probably the other nursing staff thought, taken away again, as you say only the chef's prints…but you say he has a watertight alibi," the nurse replied.

"Ma'am is it possible to have a list of all visitors on this floor on the night of the murder?" as he saw the nurse nod.

"One thing I just thought of," Tobias asked, "Who did bring Ella to the party?"

"Oh, her granddaughter…Lesley…Lesley Villamu."

-oOo-

Ellie, in the meantime was chatting to Mabel, yes reaching 80 years young had been a real achievement, especially since she had overcome cancer, not once but twice, "Living on borrowed time now, but I have had a good life."

"Were there many at your party," Ellie asked.

"Apart from my friends here on this floor, my old friend Ella from the floor below came. I really miss her you know, but when the dementia took over…it was so sad seeing her go from what she was to what she is now. To be honest my dear," as Mabel patted Ellie's hand, "I think I would rather have the cancer take me than go through what she is going through."

"Who brought Ella to your floor and how?" remembering that Ella wasn't too nimble on her legs.

"Her grand-daughter Lesley, lovely girl, was a Marine you know until the roadside bomb. Ella brought her up …both Lesley's parents were lost in the Twin Towers, such a waste. Ella tried her best but Lesley being disabled it became hard for them both…so Ella moved in here."

"But how did Ella get up to visit," Ellie asked again beginning to think Mabel's memory was also beginning to fad.

"Sorry my dear, wheelchair, Lesley does so well with the prosthesis legs, she was going to represent America at the Paralympics, rifle shooting."

Ellie thanked Mabel and looked around for Gibbs.

-oOo-

Meanwhile the boys were having a looks about, getting an idea of the floor and how Ella or the murderer could have got about.

"Found another body", Tony laughed, "A skeleton in the closet, do you think it wants come out?" as he looked in one of the cupboards.

"Very funny Tony, but that is the one they use for 1st aid," Tim replied.

"Naw, really, and there was me thinking it was a resident who was playing hide and seek and had been forgotten about, but you know this how?"

"It's got Made in Taiwan stamped on its heel," Tim answered.

"Oh wise guy, but what's in this room," as he opened the door and stepped inside, not looking to putting the light on first. That triggered lights and music.

"What the…" Tony shouted as he saw Tim put the light on.

"That is what is called a pressure mat, they have them in the rooms and also areas they need kept unlocked but patient free, the light outside will show the staff what room," as Tim now pressed a "bell" button and the room fell silent.

"So what is so interesting that they need to bug the room," Tony wondered.

"The room was not bugged Tony, it is just to deter residents, if you look it says staff locker room in small print. It's their locker room," as Tony turned to see an angry member of staff in the door frame, "Sorry," was all he could say.

The boys decided that maybe they had better find Gibbs; there wasn't a lot they could find out so they made their way back to the day room to find Ellie speaking with Gibbs.

"We found nothing to assist us, basically this floor the same as the floor below, except where the laundry is, that is the staff locker rooms," Tim offered, "And Tony set off the alarm."

Gibbs looked at Tim and his eye twitched, as Tim began to explain what had happened.

"So it would appear that Ella didn't walk to the locker rooms, but how did she get back down stairs? But from what Ellie just told me I want Lesley brought in for questioning," as he turned and walked away.

"Where's Fornell?" Tony asked.

"Gone to see Jemima," Ellie answered, as she followed Gibbs.  
"Hey, what did you tell the Boss?"

-oOo-

Back at the Navy yard, the boys were looking through the glass at the back of Gibbs head,

Ellie had brought them up to speed on Lesley, in 2001 she was 14, had been brought up by Ella as her parents had died in the Twin Towers. Lesley had joined the Marines and in 2012 had served in Afghanistan's Helmand Province, and then went to Iraq where she was wounded. It seems Sandra was serving in both periods of time, but when wounded she blamed Sandra for some of her injuries, she believed that Sandra had failed somewhere in her medical care and the fact she can't walk for long, with the prosthesis legs, and used a chair sometimes.

"But surely it was the Doctors fault?" Tony had argued.

"Yes, but when you both loved the same man, or in Lesley's case fixated on the Doctor, and she became a cripple, she blamed Sandra," Ducky had replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I never hurt her…I maybe threatened her and yes I do blame her but I didn't kill her."

"Any idea who might want to kill Sandra, I mean she wasn't the doctor she was only the nurse?" Gibbs asked, thinking of what Dr Cyrl Taft had said to him, that there were two kinds of patients, those who revered him for saving their lives and then those that despised.

"I was going to be a lifer was going to work my way up the ladder, the Marines were going to be my life. You know I was going to represent the United States at the Paralympics in the shooting?"

"Why didn't you?" Gibbs questioned as he saw Lesley begin the smile.

"I was a sniper, as sharp shooter, military trained, it wouldn't have been right to take away the chance of someone who loved the sport not the job," Lesley replied.

"So tell me what happened that night?" Gibbs asked gently looking at Lesley, she was a Marine and a sniper; he didn't really feel she had the heart to kill Sandra.

"I arrived at the home about 7.30pm, I had had a hard day working at the centre…I help out at a drug center," seeing the look on Gibbs face, "I work there 3 days a week, I help recovering addicts, whether through their own drug dependency or the dependency that was inflicted on them through their injuries…yes I had a drug problem…diazepam. That started after I lost my legs, I was prescribed it for anxiety, insomnia, panic attacks and for acute alcohol withdrawal. Drinking helped ease the pain and the memory…understand?"

Oh yes Gibbs understood the drinking.

"Lesley what did you then do?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Sorry, I signed in and then went to visit Ella, see how she was. Sometimes she is good and other times just sleepy…but she was good, I think she was looking forward to seeing Mabel. I helped her smarten up and since I had got the loan of a wheelchair from the staff for myself I then helped her into the chair and we took the elevator up to Mabel's floor about 8.15, only thing was when the elevator stopped at our floor we couldn't get in as the chef was there taking a cake up, so we waited until it came back down."

"You actually saw the chef and the cake?" Gibbs began to ask, "Can you remember seeing a knife?"

"Oh yes…a big one…one cut and the cake would have been sliced right through, I thought…Was that the knife that killed Sandra?" as she saw Ellie nod.

"Do you remember seeing the knife beside the cake when you did get to the party?" Gibbs continued.

"Yes, it was beside the cake on the table," but Lesley began to frown, "Do you know, I don't think I saw it later…Mabel was helped to cut the cake, then a slice taken out, then the whole think was taken away to the service area…but I don't think the knife was there. It was almost as if someone had taken away first…"

"Or just taken?" Gibbs ventured.

"Yes."

Ellie and Gibbs had continued to ask a few questions, not so much as interrogation now more out of information. Lesley had been very helpful. Gibbs thanked her and if she could remember anything further to get in touch.

-oOo-

Back in the bullpen the agents were pulling information. Lesley had said she had been tired so left about 9ish, she had left the wheelchair on that floor beside Ella, and just got the elevator to the ground floor, signed out and went home, one thing she did think was she hadn't seen Sandra when she'd picked Ella up.

"OK, now we know that the knife did make it to the party, but someone, at some time, managed to lift it," Gibbs started to say, "So I want you three, to go through the staff, the residents on the dementia floor, the residents on Mabel's floor. I want the visitors' book cross referenced with all visitors at the party and thoughout the home," Gibbs ordered.

"What will you be doing?" Tony ventured.

"Me? I'm going for coffee and then going to the home to talk to L.J.," Gibbs replied.

-oOo-

Gibbs met his team at the home, they were waiting for him in the main reception area, L.J. was talking to them.

"Leroy, didn't want them wandering off," as he turned to look at him

"What kept you, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Got thinking when I was waiting for my coffee. We are looking at this all wrong. We do need to look at the visitor's book and we do need to see who was at Mabel's birthday, and we do need all staff names."

"You thinking this was random?"

"Not random so such but Sandra was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone was out for revenge. I want all who were at Mabel's, then, I want to know who was with the resident who died. He was seemingly Sandra's Commanding Officer at some point," Gibbs continued.

"On it Boss," as Tony indicated to Tim, "We'll take the visitor's book and then question that floor."

"Hey I need the book as well," Ellie shouted over as she saw Tony walk to the desk.

"Probie, I was going to write down names not hog the whole book, so we can do it together ok?" as he watched Ellie nod.

"They act worse than some of the residents in here, just this morning I saw an argument over a biscuit; it wasn't like it was going to be eaten by Sam, it was just because…"

"Because it was his."

"Yes, and then there are always the cushions."

"In other words, as Ducky would say "can't see green cheese?"

"Exactly," L.J. smiled.

Gibbs waited until he saw that his agents were writing down in their note pads then, he said to L.J. "I want to go back and talk to Mabel's floor. I think that we may find in the book that not everyone signed out, and I don't think everyone signed in. We know that the visitors have to say who they are visiting," as he saw L.J. nod, "So we ask each floor, including your and Tony's dad's floor, if in fact they did have that visitor, or even had a visitor."

"You thinking that someone knew Sandra worked here, and had been maybe following her?" L.J. questioned.

"Yep," Gibbs replied as he saw his team approach, "Ready?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Right let's go and tell management that we will be resuming our inquire, and then I want you Tony, to find your dad and interview the two resident floors, with him, L.J. can you assist me with the dementia floor?" watching Leroy again nod.

"What about us?" Tim asked looking at his Boss.

"Just the care floor, Mabel's, unless you want Ella and her crew?"

"No," they shouted in unison.

"What about the hospice ward?" L.J. asked.

"Delicate I know but let's get this done first," Gibbs replied.

"One thing Gibbs," Ellie now asked, "Maybe the murderer didn't sign in how we going to know?"

"Bishop, if we eliminate what we can, and ask if anyone saw any strangers then we should hopefully get a break through," Gibbs answered, as he made his way to the reception desk and asked to speak to management. "We'll meet in the central café when you have finished.

-oOo-

It had been a long afternoon, but the team and Gibbs eventually met up in the central café where you could get a full meal if you needed. He saw Tony and Ellie eating burgers, while Tim and DiNozzo Senior were just drinking coffee.

"Hope you have something to interesting to add to this investigation," Gibbs asked of the munchers, as he saw Tony swallow.

"Yes and No…Dad found out that there had most of the residents go out during the day, and those that did have visitors they tallied with the visitors book," Tony replied finishing off the burger.

"Was that the yes or the no?" Gibbs continued.

"That was the no…"

"The yes, was that Mrs Schmitz, lovely old lady, slightly eccentric but means no harm, eats here every day, she says she cooked all her life, was a cook in a school, nice someone did it for her now…sorry," seeing the look in Gibbs eye, "Told us that she was having her main meal when she noticed a gentleman in a motorised wheelchair."

"Meaning," as he saw L.J. come back with two coffees and place one in front of him.

"Coming to that Gibbs," Senior replied smiling, "Just that no-one in here has such a machine, and she was intrigued, as it was busy, the gentleman asked if he could sit at her table she agreed."

"And," Gibbs continued getting slightly rattled at Senior.

"Boss," Tony butted in, "She gave us a description and a name…Carlos Rodregeus."

"And did you get anything from Mabel's floor?" Gibbs now enquired of Tim and Ellie.

"Yes, again there was a gentleman at the party who was using a wheelchair, not a motorised one but a manual one…because he had gloves on, one of the nurses wondered if there was something wrong or was it just to help turn the wheels, it was as if one moment he was there and the next he was gone, but then there had been a family in visiting someone and she thought they were all together."

"And when did this family leave? Did anyone find that out?"

"Yes," Ellie answered, "Just after the cake arrived."

"Right back to the Navy Yard and get Abby to see if from the description we can get a face, and I want this Carlos Rodregues found," as Gibbs drained his cup and got up to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back at the Yard, Tony had given Abby some description and she was not happy.

"How can I work with this? I have no height, no weight just "he had nice eyes and longish hair and it looked like his nose had been broken."

"Ok," Gibbs said, "Go back to basics," as he looked at his team and at Abby, "Find out if Sandra ever was in contact with a Carlos Rodregues, either at work, the Marines or personal. Did he know the family? Does he serve her early morning coffee; do they travel on the bus? There has to be a connection," as he looked at the disheartened and despondent faces, "OK, I'll take the military side, I've a few favours owing, sort out who is doing what…now," as he watched his team disperse to their desks, and Abby back to her lab.

Three hours later the night was beginning to draw in. Tony had ordered takeaways, and even Jimmy had offered to man a computer.

"I'm beat," Tony eventually said, "I have no-one called Carlos making an appearance in her family."

"Her journey to work is usually by car," Ellie answered, "But she has been known to frequent a deli on her way to work…but no nothing there."

"Tim, have you got anything?" Gibbs now asked in desperation.

"Work, she isn't part of an agency and has been with the home for years."

"You found anything Boss?"

"Her military record is clean, not even a reprimand…."

"Gibbs, Gibbs Gibbs," as Abby rushed in, "I have something…try and find Charles Rodgers…I had a thought, take the Carlos and that is Charles…then Rodregues…became Rodgers, and voila," as she typed something into Gibbs' computer and then brought it up on the screen, "Charles Rodgers…dishonourable discharged from the Navy for improper conduct against women."

"Any women in particular?" Gibbs asked looking about.

"Nurses, he said he liked the uniform, ever since he was injured in an accident on board a ship at Norfolk."

"And don't tell me, Sandra was a nurse who just happened to be on duty when he was brought in."

"Got it in one Boss," Tony replied. "But there wasn't really anything they could do, broke his back in the fall, and a fractured skull."

"In a fall…what was his job?"

"A Boat Boss, Boatswain's Mate, he was injured 8 years ago when a pulley rope broke as he was painting," Tim replied.

"I want him found and brought in," Gibbs ordered, then looked at Abby and smiled, "Good work Abbs," as he looked back at his team who were frantically searching on their computers.

-oOo-

Within an hour Charles Rodgers was sitting in interview room one. He lived with his elderly mother, his brother and his brother's family in a house Kingman Park. He got help from the military for personal aid and needs.

Gibbs looked at the man across the table, it was just so hard for Gibbs to not feel pity, but if it was true if he killed Sandra.

"Got anything to say?" he asked as he looked at Charles.

"If she hadn't moved me, if they'd have got the board there sooner."

"But there was also a fire and if she hadn't, you would have been dead," Ellie continued.

"I'm dead as it is, what life have I got?" Charles replied.

"How did you get from your motorised chair to another wheel chair?" Ellie now questioned.

"My aide Sam helped, he was visiting his father in the hospice, I said I wanted to visit an old friend in the nursing care ward, old friend of my mother's but they don't like motorised machines there so we borrowed one of the home's."

"Is that why you were by yourself in the café, Sam was getting a chair?" as Ellie saw Charles nod.

"There was a death in the hospice ward, know anything about that?" Gibbs continued.

"Not at the time, Sam told me later, but I saw Sandra leave the party in a hurry, I had the knife on my knee, I followed her out but then I waited to see if she would come back. When I saw her come back to the dementia floor…"

"You waited and followed her to the laundry," Gibbs now enquired.

"Yes, I knew she worked in the dementia ward and had heard about Mabel's birthday and how everyone was going there, but I did know one of the ladies," Charles began to whisper.

"And the knife was seen as an opportunity to get back at her," Gibbs queried.

"Yes…" as Charles began to cry.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at the two way screen and nodded. A few moments later the door opened and Charles was wheeled out into custody.

-oOo-

"Diminished capacity or irresistible impulse, his lawyer is going for," Ellie said to Tony and Tim.

"But how did Ella get from the Mabel's floor to her own, when she has limited mobility," Tony wondered.

"If you remember she was in a wheelchair," Tim answered.

"But Lesley said she left it beside Ella. If Ella borrowed sticks or a walking frame she could have made it back to her floor, and not knowing the code to the door just wandered about, with all activity of the party and the death, no-one noticed," Ellie answered.

"And remember the chef made some cakes and donuts and put edible sparkling glitter on them for Mabel's birthday, Ella was fixated with that. She must have followed a trail to the laundry room."

"So in her mind "sprinklies" help you see in the dark?" Tony questioned.

"Yes so she's not so daft then?" Tim laughed.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to go back there in a hurry," Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"What about your dad? He still dating Jemima?" he questioned.

"Not quite dating, Fornell is now the unofficial chaperone, so they see each other at the tea dances that have started…"

"L.J. says he still does the poker games but even the tea dances are getting competitive," Gibbs replied.

"It's where they get their energy from," Ellie sighed, "I just hope I have that, when I get to their age."

"Heard Abby is visiting regularly now with Sister Mary, and she, that is Abby says that we should all adopt a resident, and visit regularly," Tim added now looking at Gibbs.

"If you think for one moment," Gibbs began to say thinking of Cynthia, "Just don't suggest to Vance."

"Suggest what?" they heard a voice from the stair, as Vance heard the phone on Gibbs desk ring.

"Yeah Gibbs…grab your gear dead sailor Norfolk," as he turned to look at Vance and smiled, before heading to join his team at the elevator.

The End.


End file.
